


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Music, M/M, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Jim, no one can actually sing on key.  So when the caroling starts, Jim wants to move to another dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Title** : Do You Hear What I Hear?  
**Type** : Slash  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 369  
**Summary** : According to Jim, no one can actually sing on key. So when the caroling starts, Jim wants to move to another dimension.  
**Warnings** : Jim has to cuss. 

Do You Hear What I Hear?

 

Jim and Blair were sitting on the sofa watching television when Jim covered his ears and said, “Oh no, not again.”

Blair looked alarmed immediately and asked, “What’s wrong Jim? Something with your senses?”

“You could say that, Chief. Do you know that people singing don’t always sing on key? And sometimes when there are six or more people they are even worse than if they were alone. These super-human ears hear every fucking off-key performance they sing in the halls. You don’t have any idea how awful it is.”

“They’re out in the hallway, here?” Blair asked, stupidly. 

Jim sighed and said, “Of course, here. Although, last week it was the building next to us. These people sing horribly. If I wouldn’t go to prison, I would shoot them.”

Blair threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter. “Calm down man. Turn your dials down and try some deep breathing exercises.”

“I tried, already. Why don’t you go out and tell them to go away?”

“Oh right, like I’m going to tell a caroler to leave because my big bad boyfriend doesn’t want to hear them.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to laugh. Jim loved when Blair called him his boyfriend. Big and bad just made it even better.

“I could possibly be talked into a blow-job to keep my mind off it.”

“Jim, you probably don’t even hear any carolers, you just want me to suck you.”

“I do, but believe me, they are now singing Do You Hear What I Hear and I’m about ready to scream.”

“Get upstairs, I’ll take your mind right off it.”

“That’ll be perfect, Chief. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I want something too.”

Both men laughed all the way up the stairs. Within moments, Jim didn’t hear anything except Blair’s pounding heart as Blair did what he was born to do.


End file.
